


Meet the Parents

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Top Sehun, Vibrators, bottom junmyeon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: It's the first time that Junmyeon will meet Sehun's parents. And he wants it to be unforgettable.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Day 03: Sex Toys

"Are you ready?" Sehun asked his boyfriend in the passenger's seat.

Junmyeon squirmed. "Y-Yes."

"Junmyeon, it will be fine," Sehun patted his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's go?"

Junmyeon nodded as they climbed out of the car. It will be the first time Junmyeon will be meeting Sehun’s parents. Sehun had told him so much about them but it will be the first time he’ll be meeting them.

“Love?” Sehun looked back as Junmyeon was not moving.

Junmyeon looked up to him. He was already sweating hard. Junmyeon nodded then followed Sehun to the foyer.

“Sehun, darling!”

A tall, beautiful woman immediately embraced Sehun and peppered him with kisses.

“Mom!” Sehun wanted his mother to stop. “Please, stop!”

“What? You used to love kisses from me!” his mother pouted then she turned her attention to Sehun’s companion. “And you must be Junmyeon!”

“Yes,” Junmyeon beamed.

“Oh my goodness, come here and give me a hug!” she reached for him and then hugged him tightly.

Junmyeon suddenly gasped in her arms. Something the woman didn’t notice.

“Come in, come in,” she beckoned them inside the house. “Your father’s waiting in the study.”

“Love?” Sehun called Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon sighed. “I’m fine, Sehun,” he said as he walked past him.

“Ah, there he is!” Sehun’s father opened his arms but he was aiming for Junmyeon. Junmyeon was surprised but laughed at Sehun’s betrayed expression. “Sehun’s told us so much about you!”

“Nothing embarrassing, I hope,” Junmyeon said.

“Just glowing compliments, my dear,” Sehun’s father said. “Sehun can’t stop praising you. I thought that maybe you’re just someone he conjured in his imagination for how come my son met you and was still able to keep a person like you?”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, dad,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’ll put our bags in our room. Love?”

“Ahw, leave him here, Sehun. He’ll be fine.”

Junmyeon smiled at Sehun’s father and then he nodded at Sehun. “I’ll be fine, Sehun.”

Sehun looked at him for a few more seconds then shrugged. He picked up their bags again and headed towards the stairs.

Sehun returned a moment later and he just stood by and watched as Junmyeon and his parents got along well. They were laughing over an opened photo album. No doubt his parents were telling his boyfriend embarrassing childhood stories. 

Sehun can’t believe that Junmyeon was fine with everything. He shouldn’t have to worry after all. Sehun placed his hands inside his pockets and strode towards them.

Junmyeon suddenly let out a sharp breath and his hand was flailing to hold on to something. Sehun immediately rushed to him and grasped his hand.

“Love?” Sehun was worried.

“Junmyeon? Are you okay?” Sehun’s mother asked. “Dear, you’re sweating. Are you feeling a bit hot?”

Junmyeon gripped Sehun’s hand tighter as he gave Sehun’s mother a single nod. 

“Your face is flushed,” Sehun’s father noted. “Maybe we should go to the garden so that he can get fresh air. He’s probably feeling sick from the long drive.”

Sehun helped Junmyeon slowly stand up.

“I’ll have the food moved to the garden.”

“Don’t bother for me, Mrs. Oh. I’m fi --” Junmyeon pulled Sehun closer to hide his face.

“Sehun,” his father called. “Do we need to call an ambulance?”

“No, dad, he’s fine. He’ll be fine. We’ll follow you to the garden,” Sehun answered as he held Junmyeon closer.

Sehun waited until his parents were gone.

“Junmyeon, are you okay? Shall we rest?”

Face still buried in Sehun’s face, he shook his head. He took a deep breath then looked up at his boyfriend.

“I’m fine.”

Sehun reached up and caressed Junmyeon’s face. His father was right, he was flushed and his face was warm in Sehun’s hands.

“Are you sure?”

Junmyeon didn’t answer but just gave him a stare.

“Love?”

Junmyeon closed his eyes, took another breath and exhaled loudly through his mouth then nodded.

“Okay,” Sehun was still holding Junmyeon’s hand as he led him towards the garden.

Junmyeon was fine for most of lunch as he was lively chatting with Sehun’s parents. But there are times where he would just stop in the middle of talking, close his fists and stop breathing for a few seconds. 

Sehun’s parents were really worried but Junmyeon told them that maybe it was just the heat and that he was fine. He also assured Sehun he was fine.

It was almost time for them to leave for the orchard when Sehun’s mother pulled him to the corner.

“I think your boyfriend is sick. Bring him upstairs and let him lie down for a bit,” his mother told him. “Don’t tell me he’s fine because he isn’t. His face is still flushed and he has trouble breathing.”

When they looked to Junmyeon who was talking to Sehun’s father, Junmyeon almost doubled over and Sehun’s father led him to the sofa.

“See? Have him lie down. He might feel better before dinner,” his mother said.

“He was looking forward to visiting the orchard with you, guys,” Sehun told her.

“We can schedule that for tomorrow. He’s not fit to travel anyway.”

“But he won’t listen to me. Can you talk to him to please?”

Sehun’s mother managed to convince Junmyeon as Sehun was now leading Junmyeon towards his bedroom. 

“Love?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon nodded as he leaned more of his weight to Sehun. He was already lightheaded and it’s a mystery on how he can still stand. They’ve stopped more than once in the stairs and in the hallways because Junmyeon was gasping hard for air and he was gripping Sehun’s hand so tightly that his nails were biting into Sehun’s hand. No doubt there we will be marks.

Junmyeon moaned as soon as Sehun laid him down the bed. Sehun wanted to remove Junmyeon’s clothes to cool him down a bit but Junmyeon swatted his hands away and Junmyeon rolled over to his side, away from Sehun, and whimpered. He curled himself into a fetal position.

“Junmyeon, I’ll get you some water, okay?”

When Sehun stood up, Junmyeon cried his name.

“Love?”

“More.”

“Are you sure?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“Okay,” Sehun bent down and kissed Junmyeon’s sweaty forehead before walking towards the door. Sehun heard Junmyeon’s muffled scream as he closed the door.

Sehun almost dropped the pitcher of ice-cold water when he opened the door.

Junmyeon was now naked in his bed, writhing and gasping for air. His hands were flailing at his sides, seeking something to hold on to. His legs were spread open, knees bent towards his chest and toes were curling.

"Junmyeon…," Sehun rushed to him then he placed the pitcher on the bedside table and lied beside his boyfriend. "Junmyeon," Sehun cradled Junmyeon's head and gently turned his face to him. "Love?"

"Please," Junmyeon was crying. "Sehun, please?"

"Please what?" Sehun reached for his pocket and pulled out the remote of the vibrator. "More? Can you make it? It's almost time."

Junmyeon nodded his head vigorously and he waited. The vibrator inside his ass was whirring stronger now and hitting his prostate dead on.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

"I'm here," Sehun held Junmyeon's hands and he watched Junmyeon twist his body and raised his ass, gyrating in the air. Sehun can see the tip of the vibrator peeking out of Junmyeon's ass.

"Sehun," Junmyeon hiccuped. "Touch me, please."

Sehun let go of Junmyeon's hand and reached for Junmyeon's cock. Junmyeon bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming when Sehun held his cock.

Sehun tightened his grip and slowly stroked Junmyeon's hard and hot cock up and down.

"Faster!" Junmyeon thrust in his boyfriend's hand as he was lifting his ass and clenching on the vibrator.

Sehun watched in awe as Junmyeon fucked his hand then screamed when he finally came. His hand slid towards Junmyeon's quivering legs, down to his hole, and slowly pulled out the now turned off vibrator.

Junmyeon had his eyes closed as he was catching his breath. He was wet with sweat, tears, and cum but Sehun never saw someone so beautiful.

"Are you okay?"

It took Junmyeon a moment before he nodded. He sighed contentedly when he felt something wet and warm on his stomach. He opened his eyes and he saw Sehun wiping the cum off of him.

"Sehun?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today," Junmyeon pulled Sehun to him so he can kiss him. "You thought I wouldn't make it, do you?"

"Yeah," Sehun mumbled as he was kissing Junmyeon's jaw.

He knew his boyfriend was kinky but he didn't know to what extent. When Junmyeon suggested that he be plugged with a vibrator in his ass while meeting Sehun's parents, Sehun thought he was crazy. But Junmyeon told him in all earnest that he was serious.

So Sehun indulged him. And that Sehun was to hold the remote control to switch the vibrator on and off. But Sehun was worried Junmyeon might hurt himself so they developed a codeword.

'Love'.

Sehun will ask this to tell Junmyeon that he will turn on or intensify the vibrator. Junmyeon has to reply before Sehun does anything.

"Were you turned on?" Junmyeon asked.

"I've been coming and going in the bathroom frequently that mom asked if I have a problem with my bladder," Sehun said. "But you were so hot, babe. Damn it, I can't believe I'm losing to a vibrator."

"Ahw, don't worry, you're still my favorite," Junmyeon kissed Sehun with a smack. "Take me to shower please?"

"Aren't you too tired to move?"

"I am," Junmyeon said as he slid his hand towards Sehun's crotch where his hard dick twitched under Junmyeon's touch. "But I figured I could blow you while you wash my hair."

Junmyeon giggled as Sehun quickly picked him up from bed bridal-style and carried him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! You may also check my other works on twitter @bangwritesaus!


End file.
